


The Nature of Names

by lavendersblues (lonely_lovebird)



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: I don't know what happened but here's almost 4K words of feelsy smut, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut for the sake of emotional character growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_lovebird/pseuds/lavendersblues
Summary: Mac and Jack have been together for years. But when they're finally in a relationship, Mac has something he'd like to change.





	The Nature of Names

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatieComma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/gifts).



_‘What in a name?’ asks Shakespeare. ‘The love of the one calling it.’ replies a lover. --Radhika Mundra_

 

Jack hadn’t really thought too much about where his relationship with Mac was going. They had continued much the way they always had, crashing at each other’s places, watching movies, drinking beer, and playing cards. He didn’t know if it was going to be permanent, Mac hadn’t made any move to prove it was something he wanted for the long term. And despite how selfish Jack really was, he would settle for everything Mac was willing to give him.

And so it was a day like any other when everything changed.

Jack reclined on Mac’s couch, flipping through the channels with a bored expression. Nothing was on, football had just ended and of course the Cowboys had been down and out for the season (really, no surprises there). Jack wasn’t a big fan of basketball but he settled on a college game just to have something on while he scrolled through his phone.

“Hey Mac?” He called back to the kitchen where he knew Mac was working on something for dinner. Mac had said it was an experiment, to see if the two of them could ever subsist on something aside from takeout or Bozer’s cooking. (Bozer had just moved in with Leanna, and Jack was hoping Mac would ask him to move in. His stuff was packed, he was ready to ditch his apartment contract, he just needed the sign.) “Do you have any of those Longboards Steve bought left in the fridge?”

The dynamic Five-0 duo had just left from a small visit to the mainland. They’d gone to Jersey to visit Danny’s family before stopping for a night in Los Angeles for a layover. And of course they’d stayed at Mac’s house with Mac and Jack, no questions asked.

Jack heard the fridge door open and shut with a clatter, followed by Mac’s footsteps into the living room. He was holding two bottles of Longboards (success!) and he handed one to Jack with a strange expression. He looked almost scared as he handed the open bottle to Jack, fidgeting with his hands like he wanted a paperclip.

(Mac wanted paperclips the way most people wanted a smoke. It was always a sign of agitation or anxiety and at least this time, Jack wasn’t sure what was wrong.)

“ _Angus_ ,” Mac blurted out suddenly, looking at Jack with wide eyes. Jack’s brow furrowed. “…A-Angus.” Mac’s grip on his own bottle was practically breaking the bottle if his white knuckles were anything to go by. Jack turned off the television with a click and leaned forward, scooting down the couch and indicating Mac should take a seat. Mac obliged, sitting strangely farther away than normal - and on the edge, as if preparing to bolt at the last second.

“Yeah,” Jack drawled. “That’s your name. What about it?”

Jack’s vague attempt at humor was met with a wobbly smile that quickly melted. Mac set his beer on the table and started wringing his fingers and Jack felt a tiny bubble of fear rise in his chest.

“Exactly,” Mac said, his voice strangled slightly. “My name.”

Jack hated feeling like the dumb hick but he wasn’t following. Mac looked so open and vulnerable in that moment that he didn’t know how to ask what Mac meant - he was afraid his lover would shatter just from Jack opening his mouth. Jack had never seen Mac so petrified, not even facing down the nearly impossible like IEDs, international terrorists, being disavowed, or the day he took the initiative and kissed Jack square on the mouth like his lips belonged there.

“Mac, buddy, I think you’ve lost me,” Jack finally said, his voice a little hoarse. “But I’m listening, so why don’t you backup a few steps and explain it in Jack-speak so I can know what you’re getting at.”

Mac took a shuddering breath and Jack’s heart clenched. This wasn’t the moment to get distracted by how much he wanted to reach out and push Mac’s hair from his forehead and wrap him in his arms just to try and chase that scared look off his face.

“Right, Jack-speak.” Mac reached for his bottle, took a swig, and set it back down on the table as if he was afraid of keeping it in his fidgeting fingers. “So, I don’t…know where to start.”

Jack knew this was the moment to keep his mouth shut so he waited patiently as Mac worked through whatever was going through his big brain until it unravelled into an easy string of logical progression.

“We’ve known each other a long time,” Mac started, sitting back on the couch. Jack relaxed slightly seeing Mac looking less like he was going to bolt at any second. “And I feel like you know me better than almost anyone…no, actually better than anyone.”

Jack nodded, his chest warming at the thought. He didn’t know what to say in response so he let Mac continue, waiting until Mac’s purpose in the conversation became clear.

“And I don’t… You don’t…” Mac blew a puff of air through his nose in frustration. He seemed to be grappling with something and Jack had no idea how to help. It was Jack’s job to help Mac and it killed him when he didn’t know what to do to even try.

Mac took a deep breath and it was as if a switch had been flipped, he exhaled and relaxed and looked at Jack, eyes still scared but his face schooled into something closer to determination. Jack’s stomach did backflips.

“People have always used my name against me,” he started simply, and Jack hated to know that he made that list. He could still hear his taunting voice echoing in his memory on the day he’d punched a loudmouthed skinny EOD tech for messing with his gear. Mac gave a tiny smile as if he knew exactly where Jack’s mind had gone. “It’s not just that it’s awkward, but it’s different and I’m… _different_.”

“Different in the best way, though,” Jack interrupted quickly. Mac gave him a vaguely patronizing smile but he relaxed even more and slid back into the couch. Jack took that as a sign that he could inch his way closer to Mac. He wanted to reach out and touch, to feel, to comfort. And he still didn’t know what the conversation was even about.

“Right, but that means people tend to use a name like… _mine,_ ” Mac seemed to feel scared of repeating his first name like he had at the start and he glanced at Jack. “…against me. But my mom called me by my first name, of course she did, she’s my mom. And my grandfather.” Mac sighed. “I even let Peña use my name because he was like a father figure. A family member.”

Jack nodded. He wasn’t sure where Mac was going but it was starting to become clear, like murky water settling until he could see the bottom. He slid even closer, and their knees touched. Mac didn’t move away.

“Right, I get that, Mac, but what’s this about now?” Jack prodded gently and Mac’s face took on the look of fear and apprehension again, his blue eyes burning with an emotion Jack couldn’t quite place. He wanted to drown himself in Mac’s baby-blues, just to get to the bottom and understand what Mac was trying to tell him.

Mac took a breath. Jack held his.

“You can call me Angus,” Mac breathed, his voice hoarse and strangled. “If you want.”

Jack felt as if he’d been punched in the stomach, the air leaving him with a rush. His emotions reached up the back of his throat, gripping hard. His heart lurched and he watched as Mac bit his lip and wrung his fingers even harder - waiting for Jack’s response.

Jack couldn’t say he didn’t know what Mac wanted after this. He couldn’t say that he didn’t know if Mac wanted this to be permanent - to last. Mac was literally handing a piece of himself to Jack, here on his couch, and asking for Jack to not let him break. This was the last piece in the puzzle of their relationship clicking into place and the trust and love Mac had put into one sentence swallowed Jack whole.

It was beyond personal, it was _intimate_.

Mac was still waiting with bated breath, watching Jack as the words sunk in. He was picking at his fingernails now. Jack remembered Victor Nevkin’s words from the plane when Mac had been clicking a pen repetitively, and Jack knew in that moment watching Mac fidget with fear, that nothing Mac could ever do would drive Jack away.

Nothing _Angus_ did would send Jack running to the hills - not after this moment.

_Jack absolutely loved him._

Surging forward on impulse, Jack swallowed Mac’s nerves in a kiss, hearing and feeling his surprised noise from the back of his throat. Mac’s hands slid up Jack’s arms to grip tightly at his shoulders as Jack’s tongue teased gently at the seam of Mac’s lips.

Mac gasped and Jack took the opportunity to lick his way into Mac’s warm and willing mouth, dancing with his partner’s tongue and using his free hands to latch onto Mac’s hips and pull him closer with a jerk.

“Is that a…” Mac gasped out when Jack moved towards the birthmark on Mac’s neck that had infatuated and enthralled him since the moment they had met.

“ _Yes,_ ” Jack ground out hoarsely, his eyes stinging. He breathed in the scent of Mac, wrapping a hand around his back, pulling him in and trying to imbue his next words with all the love he felt vibrating in every fiber of his being.

“ _I love you, Angus MacGyver_.”

Without hesitation, Mac’s hands latched onto the side of Jack’s face and pulled him back up to look Mac in the eyes, bright blue eyes that were nearly swallowed by dark pupils under heavy brows. After several long moments with Jack’s heart pounding in his ears, Mac recaptured his lips.

When Mac pulled away again to take a shuddering breath, Jack returned his attention to Mac’s birthmark, whispering praise into the tan skin he loved so much.

“ _Angus,”_ his vocal chords rumbled, and Mac shuddered as if Jack had done _much_ more than just murmur his name against his neck. A thrill lit up Jack’s chest and he kissed the skin again, his lips tracing the form of the word as he repeated — “ _Angus._ ”

Mac leaned down and swallowed Jacks words with a pleased noise, his hands running up and down Jack’s back before he swung a leg over Jack’s middle, straddling his lover with practiced ease. Jack felt his breath hitch as Mac’s interest in their activities brushed against his lower abdomen.

“I love you, Jack,” Mac whispered as he slowly pulled away, their lips catching even as he did. Jack ran his nose up against the side of Mac’s, the soft skin warm and red with the flush coloring Mac’s face.

“What about dinner?” Jack asked softly, glancing towards the kitchen, his beer long since forgotten in the face of Mac’s warm and pliable limbs wrapped around him. Mac shook his head, rocking slightly against Jack.

“In the microwave, we can heat it up later.”

A pleased growl escaped as Jack recaptured Mac’s mouth, gently tugging at the bottom lip with his teeth to the excited gasp of Mac. “ _Angus_ ,” Jack whispered, deep and low, moving down to Mac’s throat and readjusting his grip on Mac’s hips to just under his legs. Jack may not have been as young as he once was, but to hear Mac’s deep seated groan as Jack stood, lifting Mac with him, was worth the pain he knew he would feel later.

Mac crossed his ankles behind Jack, realigning them just enough to send a heavy spark of electricity up to Jack’s brain as he felt himself harden, straining against the zipper of his jeans. Mac groaned, loud and deep, as his hips jerked in response.

“Easy there, Angus,” Jack whispered softly, his face breaking into a grin. “We’re going to take this nice and slow.”

Mac’s breath was coming in short bursts and his fingers dug into Jack’s shoulders but he nodded his understanding as Jack maneuvered them into the bedroom that had become their shared space. Jack’s holster was on the dresser next to Mac’s adorable geek glasses he only wore when Jack called him on his squinting.

Jack’s boots were under the bed next to a few abandoned textbooks Mac had been referencing one night after a particularly long case that Mac believed he could have solved faster. The room screamed at the permanence of their togetherness that Jack wondered why it had taken until this moment to see how Mac had been gently affixing Jack into his life with every kiss.

Jack let Mac down onto the bed, lightly laughing only slightly when Mac bounced against the spring mattress. (They were going to invest in memory foam eventually, Jack’s back couldn’t take it much longer. And with this new development, Jack knew he was staying for good.) Mac’s hands scrambled for the hem of Jack’s shirt but Jack stopped them gently and nuzzled his way up Mac’s throat and into his hair.

“Please, Angus,” he whispered, and rewarded Mac’s hitched gasp with a gentle kiss to his temple. “Let me.”

His hands slid up under the hem of Mac’s shirt and he had to pause as a flash of want flared through him as his fingertips felt the involuntary shiver of Mac’s muscles under his skin. When he was certain that he could last a little longer, he pushed the fabric aside and slid out from between Mac’s legs to place his lips against the skin at the hem of Mac’s jeans.

“ _Angus_ ,” he whispered against the skin with as much love as he could bring to one word. Mac gasped as if Jack had just taken him in hand, but Jack’s hands were still toying with the hem of the shirt. He felt Mac’s muscles tense as he began to mouth his way softly, gently, up the creamy expanse of Mac’s abdomen.

His lover trembled with every touch of his lips, shaking apart under Jack’s ministrations, as he whispered the name between breaths like a holy chant. Mac’s hands eventually couldn’t rest on the bed any longer and they found purchase in Jack’s hair, running tenderly back and forth across the longer hair in the front and the fuzz in the back.

Jack let the gentle touches spur him forward, his own hands moving to the button of Mac’s jeans as he continued to lav his way up Mac’s bare chest. He nimbly undid the button and slid the zipper down, letting Mac’s tented boxers free from the constraints of the denim.

“Come on Angus,” Jack leaned up, staring down at Mac’s face, pupils blown wide and his eyes glassy. Jack nearly came just from seeing Mac well and truly disheveled, pliant and wanting, here under his hands. “Scoot up.”

But this wasn’t the moment for Jack to stop. Their relationship to this point had been hot, and heavy handed, Jack taking what he could get for fear of the next day being told to take a hike. But now he knew better.

Angus wanted Jack to stay.

And with everything that was in him, Jack was going to show Angus MacGyver how much Jack Dalton truly loved him.

Mac obeyed, wiggling up on the bed, accomplishing two tasks when Jack had really only wanted him to achieve one - sliding out of his jeans with ease, and sending Jack’s head into the clouds with the way it felt to have Mac sliding against him.

Jack’s hands helped Mac out of his jeans while his brain was still rebooting, before reaching up and helping Mac slide out of his shirt. Mac was cushioned on the pillows now, reclining, his head thrown back as he panted. It was a heady sight, Mac losing all composure under Jack’s hands.

Jack was quick and efficient with his own shirt and jeans, his boots ending somewhere next to the closet door with the effort he took to fling them from his feet, leaving him in nothing but his own briefs and his Saint Michael medal.

Jack returned to his position over Mac, pressing kisses against his open mouth before sliding down the bed. His nose pressed gently at the hem of Mac’s boxers before moving to the side down to the inside of his thigh where Jack began sucking open mouthed against the tender skin. Mac gave a stuttering groan that Jack could tell had started from his belly and he smiled.

“Yeah, just like that Angus,” he grinned, nosing at the smooth skin. Mac gave a half sob as Jack neared his trembling erection and Jack’s heart jumped into his throat. He loved Mac _so damn much_ that in everything he wanted to do tonight he wanted to telegraph exactly _how much_ Mac really meant to him.

“Please,” Mac’s voice was shaking. “Please, Jack.” He reached a hand towards his waistband and Jack caught it gently, guiding it back to where Mac had initially tangled it in the sheets.

“Not yet, baby,” Jack responded, nosing at Mac’s straining boxers as his hands fumbled at the bedside table for the drawer. “Almost there, Angus, almost there.” His hands found the bottle and foil packet with practiced ease and he pulled them out, not bothering to shut the drawer. He started warming up the lube in his hands as he nosed, licked, and nipped at the hem of the boxer shorts. He removed his own briefs with little care.

Mac whined, his hand returning to Jack’s hair.

Jack reached with his clean hand and tugged at the boxers, freeing Mac’s erection and Jack’s breath stuttered as he tugged the material off Mac’s ankles.

He was so _beautiful_. Jack nearly felt his heart jump from his chest as he looked down at his first view of his lover spread before him on the sheets, naked, gasping, and hard. It took everything in Jack to stay focused on his goal - tonight more than any other he was going to love Mac speechless.

Jack’s fingers had already started teasing against Mac’s hole and as his first lubed finger pressed inside, Mac _screamed_.

“Oh god, oh _god_ ,  _Jack_ ,” Mac chanted through stuttering breaths as Jack began to work his finger gently against Mac’s prostate, loving the way he could practically feel the jolts of pleasure bolting through Mac with each movement.

“Jack,” Mac gasped and Jack smiled, pressing another kiss to Mac’s stomach, dipping his tongue temptingly in his bellybutton. Mac sobbed, hands scrabbling for purchase on the sheets as Jack continued to work his finger. When the second joined it Mac shouted, bucking his hips that Jack reached for with his free arm.

“Easy, Angus,” Jack was hoarse with love and lust, watching his genius unravel. “Easy.”

The third finger joined the others with extra lube and Mac’s stomach muscles turned taut and he gasped in so deeply that Jack could feel the pleasure almost second hand. “J-Jack,” he stuttered out. “I’m… Not going to… please, _please_ ,” he stressed, reaching for Jack’s shoulders.

Sliding the condom on with practiced ease, Jack positioned himself above Angus, reaching his hand up to tilt his genius towards him, settling between his legs. Angus panted, his hands wrapping Jack up until they were practically chest to chest - but to bring it home, Jack needed the leverage, and the angle.

“Come on baby…” Jack whispered, pressing a kiss against Mac’s open and wanting mouth. “Look at me Angus.”

Mac’s eyes snapped open and his head tilted up to stare intensely at Jack with those icy blue eyes, and Jack pushed in.

Mac’s scream shorted out halfway as the air rushed from his lungs and Jack’s arms stiffened, holding him above his beautiful lover who was trembling, hands gripping tightly at Jack’s arms as they held Jack aloft.

“Oh god,” Angus gasped. “ _Move_ Jack,” he commanded, and Jack was more than happy to oblige.

The slow and taunting slide of his hips sent Angus spiraling over the edge, his nails digging into the flesh of Jack’s arms as he _sobbed_ . Jack swallowed the sounds with his mouth, feeling tears pricking the back of his eyes. Angus was beyond _beautiful_ , golden hair spilling around him on the pillow like otherworldly light, throat vibrating with each moan that punctuated a thrust from Jack’s hips.

Angus had devolved from words into sounds as Jack continued to pick up his pace, each rock of his hips snapping Mac up, up, up against the headboard, as he was clinging to Jack’s shoulders and gasping with every beat.

Jack, to his credit, somehow maintained his composure, despite the feeling of Angus around him, under him, against him, and chanted his name like a prayer with every thrust. “ _Angus_ ,” was the name tumbling against his lips as he felt his lover stiffen and clench tightly as he reached the edge of his own climax, spilling his sticky pleasure between them. Jack finished after only one more jerk of his hips, filling the condom and swallowing his own pleasure with Angus at the back of his throat.

“ _I love you so much_ ,” he whispered, as he slowly pulled himself from Angus and tied up the condom before tossing it in the trash by the bed. Angus was sprawled across the covers, limp and panting, and as Jack moved away his hand grabbed at Jack’s arm.

“Don't go yet,” he managed in a hoarse voice, looking at Jack with eyes that were heavy lidded, his smile warm and sated. “Please, Jack.”

Jack smiled, rolling over to wrap Angus up in the embrace of a lover, knowing they’d have to shower eventually, but relishing in the slick and sticky sweat that coated the skin he could reach.

“That was…” he trailed off as Jack’s hands stroked up and down his chest. “Something else.”

Jack felt his emotions choke him again, tears returning to his eyes. His smile was a struggle but it was genuine, and he pressed a kiss to the shoulder next to his face. “You gave me something precious, to be treated with respect,” Jack mumbled. “I wanted to prove I could do that.”

Angus awkwardly turned, his head trying to turn past his shoulder as he watched Jack with eyes full of unspoken love.

“I never doubted you for a second, Jack. Or I never would have given it to you in the first place.”

Jack grinned. “So I take it this means you want me to stay?”

Angus chuckled, warm and soft and sleepy. “Yeah, Jack. I thought the eight years of partnership was a dead giveaway, but the sex should have been the next sign.”

“I didn’t know if it was casual,” Jack admitted, to his own shame. His words caused Angus to stiffen before he turned over in the bed to face Jack, his face stern and fierce. He pressed his lips to Jack’s suddenly, firm and unyielding. Jack leaned in but as he pressed back Angus pulled away.

“Let’s get one thing clear, Jack Wyatt Dalton,” he stressed, one hand coming up to press against Jack’s cheek. Jack tried not to choke out his own sob now, the tender expression of love nearly too much for his heart - the heart that hadn’t dared hope for everything he’d been given.

“I’m yours, and you are mine,” Angus explained, in the simplest terms Jack was sure he could find. “I don’t just give my name to anyone.”

Jack pressed back into a kiss, fierce and heated. When he let Angus guide the kiss to something soft and sweet, he pulled away, tears betraying him by gathering in his eyes as he looked at the love of his life. “I love you, Angus.”

Angus smiled, his hand tracing Jack’s face sweetly. “I love you Jack.” He grinned. “So, can I take you to dinner?”

Jack laughed, deep and hearty, his chest more full than it had been in years, and he gathered Angus into his arms, kissing against the part of his neck Jack knew was ticklish, laughing as Angus laughed and squirmed in his hold. His heart was fit to burst, and he smiled as he teased the man who was his partner in everything, before herding him to the shower.

Jack still didn’t know where his relationship with Angus was going, but he knew he couldn’t wait to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've ever written and published so please be kind.


End file.
